Harry Potter and Division M
by Joshua the Terminian
Summary: The Ministry of Magic is approached by Division M, a clandestine organisation run by Muggels but with knowledge of the magical. Takes place right after the epilogue, but hops also around in time!
1. Division M

**Harry Potter and Division M**

 **This story takes place after the epilogue, but ignores the Cursed Child's plot for the most part. Some things are similar though, such as Hermione Granger being Minister for Magic and Draco not being a full jerk anymore.**

 _In the mid 2010's a new Grindelwald-type wizard was on rise in Europe: the Spanish_ _Florencio Gutiérrez Herrero, a powerful master of the dark arts. He was another believer in magical supremacy and had managed to get a big following in his own country as well as in the Latin American countries._

 _The_ _International Confederation of Wizards was terrified of him, and all the magical governments decided to band together against him. Many auror teams were dispatched into Spain and Latin America to combat_ _Herrero's forces, and the fighting led to a magical world war._

 _While countries like Britain, the United States as well as most of the North-European countries managed to avoid a home front of the war, Central and South Europe, as well as Central and South America were not so lucky. People lived in fear of attacks and went into hiding. Bodies piled up and muggle deaths also started to appear._

 _It was getting desperate, but then a miracle of sorts happened…_

 _In early February 2017 Herrero perished, though not through the_ _Confederation, but another force. Aurors found Herrero's body in a mansion in Mexico, alongside a hundred of his followers. Without their leader, most of the others were quickly killed or captured._

 _The dead dark lord and his followers were a mystery to all. It seemed like someone had used a killing curse on Herrero and his men, but no country took the credit of killing him._

 _The following months the best of the wizarding world investigated everything that could have been the cause for Herrero's death, but there was simply no answer._

 _Then came a letter. On September 1rst. To every magical government in the world. A letter that would change things._

The Potters and Weasleys were at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, watching their children go to school on the Hogwarts Express. Harry Potter's second son, Albus Severus, would go to his first year at Hogwarts, as would Hermione Weasley's oldest, Rose.

The train just left, when a ministry aid, Arabella Marston, rushed to the families.

"Minister, Mr Potter!" she shouted. "There is an emergency!"

Both Harry and Hermione turned to Marston. Hermione was the Minister for Magic as of 2015, while Harry was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Excuse me, Miss Marston?" asked Hermione.

"A letter arrived in the Ministry and everyone is panicking. They need you two" Mastron explains. "We're sorry, I know you two took a day off, but this is important"

"What letter?" asked Ron.

"Ron, you're working at a joke shop!" Hermione snapped. "I think I need to know first, as should Harry"

"Yeah. Sorry, Ginny, gotta go" Harry muttered and kissed his wife on the cheek and turned to his daughter. "Bye Lily"

Hermione did the same with Ron and Hugo, and then the two left with Arabella Marston to the ministry.

 **The Ministry of Magic:**

The other Department Heads had already all read the letter, as did some members of the Wizengamot. When Harry and Hermione arrived, the letter got handed to them.

It said the following:

 _Dear British Ministry of Magic,_

 _you do not know who we are, but we know who you are. Be not afraid._

 _We want to tell first, that we were responsible for the defeat of_ _Florencio Gutiérrez Herrero._

 _Who are we? We are Division M, an International coalition that is tasked by all Muggle nations in the world as well as the United Nations to handle Magical affairs. You might ask why you never heard of us? We needed to stay in secrecy while we were building up. We are well aware of Pureblood's who views us as nothing more than beasts, and could not risk be attacked by the likes of Herrero._

 _How long do we exist and how did we defeat Herrero? Those questions will get an answer if you allow to accept one of our agents inside your ministry for diplomatic purposes. We have send with this letter a device with which you can send a message of approval. The message is send simply with pressing the blue button. There is also a red button if you choose to have no contact with us, though we'd wish you'd choose to meet us._

 _If you choose to accept, we will send another letter that includes that the date and location where you can pick up our diplomatic agent._

 _We beg you though that the information of this letter would remain only known to high ranking officials and the elders of the Wizengamot. We know that the Daily Prophet likes to make sensational headlines that can misinform the public._

 _We wish to live in peace with all the magical people in the world._

 _The Director of Division M, Great Britain_

"They are muggels?" asked Lucien Galequill, head of the Muggle Liaison Office. "Their Prime Minister never told us about this group!"

"They know so much!" said Percy Weasley, who now served as Head of the Department of Magical Transportation.

The different officials started to argue over the letter and what to do next. Some of the older ones wanted to deploy the aurors, while some wanted to find out more. Meanwhile Hermione and Harry were looking at the device with the red and blue buttons. It looked like a remote control of sorts. They then turned on the other officials.

"Quiet!" shouted Hermione. "We'll discuss this in a civil manner!"

"We should gather the whole Wizengamot for this" Harry continued.

 **Three Hours Later, Gathering Chamber of the Wizengamot:**

It was surprising that all members could arrive on such a short notice, but they did.

As the last ones sat down, Hermione rose up.

"Dear members of the Wizengamot, I have news. Our ministry has been approached by an outside organization" Hermione started.

"Another dark wizard?" asked Theodore Nott, one of the members of the Wizengamot. Despite the downfall of Lord Voldemort, some pureblood families still held more power than they should. The Nott, Flint and Bulstrode families were notable, while Malfoy and Greengrass had abandoned those views.

"Not quite" replied Hermione. "It's… they are muggles"

The room broke into chaos and everyone started talking which each other in a hectic manner. Hermione had no choice but to use the _Silencio_ -charm on the crowd.

"Order in the hall!" shouted Hermione. "Yes, muggels. Based on the letter they call themselves Division M and are an international organization of sorts that is supposed to deal with "Magical affairs". Based on the letter these people know about the Ministry, Wizengamot and the Daily Prophet"

"Do they have demands?" asked Tiberius Ogden, an elder member of the council.

"They want to send a diplomat here" said Harry.

"No way in hell will we let a muggle in our Ministry!" shouted Nott.

"This group claimed to have been responsible for the death of Herrero and his followers. Based on that information, these people have the capabilities to wipe out entire populations" stated Lucien Galequill.

"Then we got to war!" shouted Nott. Some purebloods in the crowd cheered, while most remained in silence.

"As this group has chosen to be diplomatic instead of militant, so should we. I think the last three decades have shown also that this ministry is not suited for warfare" stated Harry.

"It appears that muggles have finally figured us out and have organized" said Tiberius Odgen. "This was going to happen sooner or later, right? I have heard of the muggles and their eyes in the skies that can see everything. It seems to world is starting to change again and only those who accept that can prosper. I propose a vote over the diplomat this Division wants to send"

Odgen was a respected member of the British Wizarding Community and used to be a friend to Albus Dumbeldore himself, so the vote was held. 60% of the council was in favour of meeting the diplomat of this mysterious group, much to sis

"So that settles it" Hermione said and pressed the blue button on the device.

 **12 hours later:**

Another letter arrived in the ministry.

It stated the following:

 _Thank you,_

 _we are very grateful for your response._

 _Our agent will be in front of the Leaky Cauldron at September 21_ _st_ _at five pm. We'd hope you send someone to pick him up and bring to your ministry._

 _We look forward to handle with you!_

 _The Director of Division M, Great Britain_

Hermione looked at the letter. She contacted the Wizengamot again and told the news. Theodore Nott once again tried to oppose the whole idea, but no one seemed to listen to him this time around.

It was decided that Harry Potter himself and two Aurors, Thaddeus Silverleap and Quirinus Pierce, would meet the diplomat.

 **September 21** **st** **, Five pm, in front of the Leaky Cauldron:**

A man in his early 40's, wearing a suit and with a briefcase was standing next to the old and broken shop front. Or, it looked like that to those who couldn't see how things really are…

The man noticed three robed figures approach him. He immediately recognized one of them.

"Mr. Potter?" the man asked. "Didn't expect them to send you"

Harry froze. These people knew about him?

"You know me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, of course" stated the man. "You did save our world as well when you defeated Tom Riddle"

Harry looked at the man in a suspicious way.

"Oh, haven't introduced myself yet" the man continued. "Mason Windsor, strategic and diplomatic agent from the British branch of Division M, nice to meet you"

Windsor offered his hand. Harry looked at it and replied to the handshake.

"Harry Potter, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. These here are Thaddeus Silverleap and Quirinus Pierce, Aurors" Harry replied. "We are ordered to escort you to the Ministry"

"Of course, Mr. Potter, lead away" Windsor said and the four men headed on their way.

Harry had decided to take the diplomat through the visitor's entrance aka the abandoned red telephone booth. Much to the surprise to Harry and the two Aurors, Mason Windsor did not seem surprised at all as booth descended. The agent even described the concept "rather interesting".

Harry and the two Aurors continued to escort Windsor from the booth to the entrance hall of the Ministry until the lifts. The Hermione and the Wizengamot would meet with the diplomat in the Wizengamot Courtrooms & Gathering Chambers in Level 10, though the lifts only went until Level 9. The rest of the journey had to be made through stairs. Due to request by the letters to keep the existence of Division M secret from anyone but the higher ups, Hermione had tried to organize the best she could to keep the hallways as empty as possible. Despite this, a few janitors and bureaucrats did see the strange visitor in unusual clothers.

They arrived in one of the Gathering Chambers of the Wizengamot, where everyone was already waiting. A table and chair was made put in the middle of the chamber, meant for the diplomat. Harry remembered how he once sat in the middle of a similar meeting over twenty years ago. Windsor seemed a little nervous, but put the briefcase down and turned to audience. Harry sat down next to Hermione, while Silverleap and Pierce stayed at the door as guards. Windsor took a device from the briefcase and put it on the table. He flicked a switch and a light turned green.

Hermione Granger was the one to break the silence.

"State your name and rank"

"Mason Windsor, strategic and diplomatic agent from the British branch of Division M"

"I, Hermione Granger, Minister for Magic, in view of the full Wizengamot, hereby give our guest permission to speak"

"Firstly, I would like to thank the Ministry and Wizengamot on the behalf of Division M for accepting me in here. I can only guess how much our letters surprised you" Windsor started.

The crowd looked at him in silence, presumably hoping for him to go past the small talk.

"So, you probably wonder who we are? As our letter stated, we are the British branch of a global organization that deals with Magical affairs that influences the world of us, the non-magical population" Windsor explained.

"How come have never heard of you?" asked Arnold Peasegood, an obliviator from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

"We did not know how the wizarding world would react to our existence. We do know that Statue of Secrecy was created for a reason. I also want to state that Division M does not look to engage in any form of conflict with the official wizarding governments around the world. We seek diplomatic ties and cooperation"

"You better not" muttered Theodor Nott.

Hermione gave him an angry look and turned to Windsor.

"How long have you operated?" she asked.

"Division M was started in the 1920's, though until the 1980's we were quite a joke on the world stage. Despite this, we were sadly not prepared for Tom Riddle's return in the 1990's" Windsor stated.

 _The same here_ , thought Harry and many in the crowd.

"Our first tactical teams were deployed shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts. We did our best to capture and detain several of his followers, human or not, though we suffered some brutal losses during those early days"

"That is something we need to know. How can you do this? No disrespect to the non-magical people, but how do you know about all this? And how do you manage to combat dark wizards?"

"Firstly, we want to assure that methods we used on Florencio Gutiérrez Herrero was a last resort. Civilian casualties were too high and we had to act. As for information about your world? That would be… difficult to explain…" Windsor mumbled, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"Has someone breached the Statue of Secrecy by telling your Division?" asked Hermione.

"Well, maybe. But understand it was necessary" Windsor explained. "Without those small breaches of the Statue, we'd still be a joke"

"Do you employ wizards or squibs?" asked Hermione.

"Hypothetically" replied Windsor.

"Bloodtraitors!" came from the crowd.

"Order in the hall!" shouted Hermione. "How many and in which positions?"

"Mrs. Minister, I know you are shocked, but understand, the magical beings who work for us are not fighting against you! They have taken a bold risk to protect not one, but two worlds!"

"You mean to tell that other beings that just wizards are witches are backing you?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. Including Gringotts" explained Windsor.

"And this has been going on since the end of the second war?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Mrs. Minister" replied Windsor.

"Mr. Windsor, you mentioned going after Tom Riddel's followers? What happened to them?" asked Hermione.

"We tried to arrest and contain them, but during the early days, many of them died" Windsor stated. "Among them were Corban Yaxley, Rabastan Lestrange, Konrad Selwyn, Thorfinn Rowle and Willard Jugson"

 _The ones who were never found_ , Harry thought, remembering the years he looked for those men.

Hermione looked at the crowd. Some former Death Eaters were still there, managing to escape trial once again.

"Understood. And that device you have on the table? Some sort of recorder?" asked Harry, meaning the device on the table.

"Yes. And our Director is listening in on this as well, live" Windsor stated.

"How dare you? We were not informed of this!" shouted an elder member.

"Order in the hall!" shouted Hermione.

It got quiet.

"Dear members of the Wizengamot, we know about most of this world. This meeting was inevitable" Windsor explained. "Once again, we do not seek to dominate your world, but we want to be prepared to deal with it in the cases something happens"

"How does it operate here? Gadgets like that shouldn't work here" Hermione questioned the diplomat.

"A special piece of technology called the _Fulgur_ -circuit. I can also see things like a wizard. We call it the _Oculus Veritas_ -treatment which allows us to see your world. Again, we do not intend to spread our advanced technology like the circuit or this treatment outside of Division M" Windsor explained.

"So, you possess technology that is merged with magic in some form?" asked Hermione. "Thanks to some wizards who breached the Statue of Secrecy?"

"Yes, mam" replied Windsor.

"Thank you, Mr. Windsor. You have given us quite the information" Hermione stated. "Silverleap and Pierce, please escort Mr. Windsor out for a moment. We need to discuss this among ourselves"

"Yes, Mrs Minister" replied Mason Windsor, as he picked up the recorder and was escorted out of the Chambers.

As the doors closed behind him, Theodore Nott was the on to break the silence.

"They know! They know and they killed several of our kind!" he shouted. "We need to go to war!"

"To be fair, they deserved it. Yaxley, Lestrange, Selwyn, Rowle, Jugson and Herrera were all threats to both worlds" replied Tiberius Ogden.

"War is not in the question" replied Harry. "I will not stand with a Ministry that is the first aggressor. And you saw what they are capable of with Herrero! If they want to wipe us out, it seems they would already done it by now!"

"They want diplomacy and ties" stated Hermione. "And I am in favour of that. It would seem good to have a powerful ally, especially since the Herrera proved how weak we were"

That was sadly true, despite Harry's best efforts, the Aurors and other Law Enforcement had still not fully recovered from the two wars for the previous century. They were lucky that Herrera had no interest to conquer Britain.

A vote was held and it was decided with a majority of 56% that the Ministry would start to work with this new and mysterious group. Around the same time all around the world the other magical governing bodies came to similar decisions.

It was the start of a new age.

 **Hey guys, do you want more of this? Division M is inspired by groups such as Division 3 from Legion, The SCP-Foindation and the Torchwood-Institte. I always was interested if there was a secret group like this out there in the Potterverse.**

 **I thought about maybe** **writing more chapters about this world? Maybe show who those wizards, witches and others are who work in secret for these muggles?**

 **P.S. I also hope I didn't butcher the English language in this one lol**


	2. Pansy Parkinson

**Hey guys, another chapter! This one takes place before the first one, almost a year after Deathly Hallows!**

 **Enjoy**

 **May/June 1998:**

 _Pansy Parkinson was hated by her mother._

During the Second Wizarding War Pansy did collaborate willingly with Amycus and Alecta Carrow during Snape's/Voldemort's reign of the school, which included torturing other students with the Cruciatus Curse, meaning she was ready to take any deal the re-established Ministry of Magic offered.

This included testifying against her father, the Death Eater Cuthbert Parkinson, as well as several other Death Eaters and supporters of the Dark Lord, which led to a lighter sentence: 1200 hours of community service for the Ministry.

The Parkinson family was also stripped of half their (massive) fortune, which would serve as war-reparations. Cuthbert would go to life in Azkaban.

All this was a result of her testimony in front of the Wizengamot. While most saw this as quite a good (almost ridiculous) deal, Monica Parkinson did not. Losing half of her wealth, her husband and status was ridicule for the pureblood witch. Pansy would have no longer any business in Parkinson manor.

This meant for Pansy to find a home of her own, which meant small flat. She had a trust-fund account at Gringotts, which had a sum of "only" 20 000 Galleons, though she knew from her first day out of home that she had to be careful with the money.

The community service came and went, and the Ministry even allowed Pansy to make her N.E.W.T.'s on the side. She worked hard for both, and her N.E.W.T.'s scored almost perfectly.

Her relationship with Draco Malfoy ended in the last school year, and her life in luxury was over.

Being on her own changed Pansy's work ethics and worldview. She knew, that in order to make it in the new world now, she had to change her attitude to people, especially muggle's and muggle-borns. Showing pureblood-supremacy would not no longer be a good idea.

 **March 1999, a Thursday:**

Another rejection.

Despite her good grades and hard work to prove herself to the Magical community that she could change, Pansy didn't manage to land a job. She had applied for several posts such as healer, apothecary and different departments in the Ministry, but all said they weren't currently needing anyone.

 _Anyone with Death Eater-ties, they meant, but of course, didn't say._

Pansy knew that she could manage on for years with her trust fund with a simple lifestyle, though as a Slytherin she wanted to secure her future stability, especially since old Pureblood-families were currently looked down at.

Entering her flat, she was shocked to see two people already inside, sitting at her small dining table, with a tea can and mugs: a woman in robes and a man in a jacket coat, both seemingly in their late 30's.

Pansy's first instinct was to draw her want at the intruders.

"Who are you? How did you get in?!" she shouted at the two strangers.

"Wand down, miss Parkinson, please!" the woman replied. "We are not here to hurt you!"

Panys looked at them. She did not obey request.

"Who are you?" she asked again, pointing at the woman.

Instead of answering, the woman quickly pulled her own wand and shouted _Expelliarmus_ and Pansy was disarmed.

"Please, miss Parkinson, sit down" said the man. "Tea?"

Pansy looked at both and decided to comply.

She sat down at _her_ small dining table and was offered a mug.

"No poison or Veritaserum" the woman stated.

"Who are you?" asked Pansy again, this time in a more peaceful manner.

"I'm Felicia Rivers, and this is my associate, Frederick Sheldon" the woman explained. The man nodded, but remained silent.

"And why are you here?" asked Pansy.

"We represent an organization that would greatly benefit from someone like you" the man named Sheldon explained.

"Someone like me?" asked Pansy. _Was this a job offer?_

"A young practitioner of magic… a witch" replied Sheldon.

Pansy looked at the stranger. The clothes he wore were quite unusual for a man his age.

"You're… a muggle?" asked Pansy.

"Yes, miss Parkinson, though we prefer non-magical" stated Sheldon.

"And you're a witch?" Pansy turned to Felicia Rivers.

"Yes" replied the woman. "I know, this is breaching Statue of Secrecy, but this is necessary"

"What organization?" asked Pansy.

"Divison M" replied Felicia.

"Never heard of it" Pansy stated. _Muggles know about us? Will the witch-hunts return? That would be quite something after Voldermort's defeat._

"That's the point. We are a global, clandestine and private organization that is tasked by all national, non-magical governments of the world to deal with magical affairs" Felicia told.

"And why do you approach me?" asked Pansy.

"We need magical contractors" explained Sheldon. "For almost half a century we were a joke, since we couldn't deal with our mission statement"

"Division M is currently recruiting our kind, since two powerful dark wizards have terrorized the non-magical world in the last century, and they weren't able to stop it" Felicia continued. "Division M does not seek to bring back the witch-hunts of old, but does want to be prepared against threats to the muggle world"

"And you want me to be a… consultant of magic?" Pansy asked the two.

"Yes, but more than that, you could find forge a career path in our organization, Miss Parkinson. A skilled witch like you could teach us a lot, as well as potentially guide us in the future" explained Sheldon. "We already have some, like Miss Rivers here, but our superiors want more. You had top grades in both potions and charms, right?"

"Yes" replied Pansy.

"And you have some knowledge of the higher society and the Ministry. Your family was quite prominent in the British circles, until recently, right?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes" Pansy replied. "But does the Ministry know about this Division?"

Sheldon and Felicia looked at each other and turned back to her.

"No, they do not" stated Felicia.

"And your job would be illegal in their eyes, sadly" continued Sheldon. "But we have the means to protect you if they did. A new identity and all"

"Miss Parkinson, you seem like a woman who wants to create a career, but let me tell you, the Ministry won't allow that. The wounds of the war will be fresh for many years" Felicia explained. "The publicity of a major Death Eater's daughter's success could cause major uproar in the public, something a federal bureaucracy like the Ministry seeks to avoid"

"Proof me" Pansy demanded.

Felicia looked at Sheldon.

"Let's show her" she propsed.

"Higher ups wouldn't like it" he replied.

"They need the wands" Felicia argued.

Sheldon looked at Pansy, then back at Felicia.

"Fine, but you get the blame?" he said.

"Fine" she replied. "Come, Miss Parkinson"

Pansy looked at both and rose up.

She followed to a van (to her just a "car") with no windows and they drove. Sheldon and Rivers were quiet the whole way. A few hours later the vehicle stopped. Pansy saw nothing but heard something moving outside. _A gate maybe?_ She thought.

After that the van continued to drive a little further until it stopped.

"We've arrvied" stated Rivers. "But first we gotta conceal you, since you shouldn't be here"

Felicia flicked her wand and muttered a Concealment Charm. The three then stepped outside the van.

"Okay…" asked Pansy, looking around. The place was a massive area with many cars and other vehicles she couldn't recognize. The area lacked a ceiling, meaning they were likely underground, like Ministry.

"Our HQ" explained Sheldon. "Headquarters. Also, don't try to that apparition-thing. Doesn't work here"

"Why not?" asked Pansy.

"Classified" replied Felicia.

"Let's show her around a little" Sheldon said and showed the way.

Pansy followed the two to a black door that was marked. She noticed a small panel with numbers on it.

"Please look away" asked Sheldon.

Pansy looked away and heard the man type seven times. She heard the door opened and Felicia gave her the permission.

The three entered and were in stairwell.

"The Concealment Charm I put on you is meant for surveillance camerass only, not eyes, so please keep your head down and follow our lead" Felicia explained.

"Okay…" Pansy replied, and the three went on. Sheldon led the three and they went three floors down and arrived in what looked like an office.

 _A muggle office_ , she presumed. The walls were all rather simple and bland, coloured white, and everything was light with strange lights that weren't candles or torches. The young witch looked around and saw men and women walk around with papers and clipboards, while other sat at desks, operating strange machines. Some were sitting in front of big boxes with a flickering display, while others spoke into devices she knew were called "telephones".

She followed Sheldon and Felicia into another room, another office, which had a much more hectic atmosphere: people ran around, shouted into telephones and typed quickly at their flickering desk-boxes. One wall of the office was marked with the words _"Investigation Room 1"_. There also was a big white board with several photographs and the following text:

 _ **Corban Yaxley(DE),**_ _ **Status: Uncaptured**_

 _ **Lucius Malfoy(DE),**_ _ **Status: Pardoned (MoM)**_

 _ **Rabastan Lestrange(DE), (pitcture marked with a red cross),**_ _ **Status: Terminated while resisting arrest (DM)**_

 _ **Konrad Selwyn(DE),**_ _ **Status: Uncaptured**_

 _ **Thorfinn Rowle(DE), (pitcture marked with a red cross),**_ _ **Status: Terminated while resisting arrest (DM)**_

 _ **Augustus Rockwood(DE), (pitcture marked with a blue circle),**_ _ **Status: Arrested (MoM)**_

 _ **Willard Jugson(DE),**_ _ **Status: Uncaptured**_

 _ **Alberto White(WW), (pitcture marked with a red cross),**_ _ **Status: Terminated while resisting arrest (DM)**_

 _ **Tibarn Garr(WW), (pitcture marked with a red cross),**_ _ **Status: Terminated while resisting arrest (DM)**_

 _ **Randulfr Merric(WW), (pitcture marked with a red cross),**_ _ **Status: Terminated while resisting arrest (DM)**_

 _ **Ulrick Garske(WW), (pitcture marked with a red cross),**_ _ **Status: Terminated while resisting arrest (DM)**_

Pansy noticed some familiar names, such as Yaxley and Rockwood. She has also heard of Greyback, the leader of Voldemort's werewolf-forces.

She quickly deduced DE meant "Death Eater", while WW meant "Werewolf". MoM meant "Ministry of Magic" and DM meant "Division M". Red cross meant dead, blue circle meant arrested and no markings meant unknown/uncaptured or pardoned.

She looked a bit worried at the board, which gave the statement that Division M, which she now truly believed did exist, wasn't looking to lock up or pardon dark wizards and creatures, but rather to kill (or as they stated "terminate") them.

"I know it looks dark" whispered Felicia. "But this are dangerous people we're talking about. The Ministry has not nearly enough Aurors to go after all of them, so someone has to step"

Pansy nodded quietly. Her father might could be on the board, but it seemed that only people still on the run as well as recently captured were on Division M's watch list, as well as ones they themselves killed.

She wondered if they planned to assassinate Lucius Malfoy or not, since he was on the board.

Sheldon and Felicia continued to show Pansy around some offices, though they did avoid taking her to more (presumably) secretive areas. Pansy could guess that these people had areas dedicated to research and archiving, though those areas most likely existed.

Soon they were in van again.

"Miss Parkinson, I guess that those pictures on the board must've been unsettling to you, but may I remind you, we are not conducting witch-hunts, only defending ourselves against hostiles" Sheldon, who drove the van, said.

"Yes" muttered Pansy, who then turned to Felicia. "How did you end up with these people?"

"You really want to know?" asked the witch aligned with Division M.

"It's a long way with this muggle-thing" replied Pansy.

The witch looked at Pansy and then started her story: She was a child of a witch and a muggle, who graduated Hogwarts in the height of Voldemort's first reign of terror in 1981. Death Eaters attacked her family's home one night in the summer following her last school year. Her father was murdered while her mother was tortured and raped for "betraying her race by fucking and getting pregnant by a muggle" and then murdered. Felicia managed to escape and went into hiding for many months, staying away from any settlements, magical or muggle, often resorting to stealing her food from muggle farms in order to survive. As the climate got colder by fall, she sneaked into Cardiff, trying to avoid the wizarding community there and staying in muggle areas. To her luck, Cardiff had an outpost for Division M, and she was quickly discovered, based on her dirty and ripped robes and hat.

Division M took her in, and she became the first member of the British Wizardkind to join the organization. Felicia Rivers served as consultant on Magical Society, and the Division send her regularly back into the magical world to acquire resources such as books, newspapers and materials with magical abilities that would benefit the muggles understanding of the Wizarding-world. The witch also managed to recruit also a few other witches and wizards over the next two decades, usually Muggle-borns who found no employment or other outsiders. She also managed to get occasional intel about the Ministry from Knockturn Alley, though it wasn't always reliable. Until 1995, Division M was mainly gathering knowledge.

In Fall 1995 though Felicia managed to snatch a great asset for the Division: The experienced Auror Aldrich Northfrost. Northfrost was quietly let go by the Ministry, as he wanted to investigate the rumoured return of Lord Voldermort. It was a minor article in the Daily Prophet, but Division M jumped at the chance to get an experienced wizard like him to its ranks.

Northfrost had investigated more in private, and while he never found any evidence of Voldemort's return, he was certain that at least the former Death Eaters were up to something that couldn't be any good.

He gladly joined Division M, as he saw an opportunity in training a muggle tactical force that he could lead against in the likely war against the Death Eaters. And it was good to have the Auror, as 1996 brought two big chances: first the mass-breakout from Azkaban in January, and then the confirmed return of Lord Voldemort.

Nortforst started training the troops and managed to get recruit more wizards for the Division, such as a few more Aurors, as well as people like potioneers and healers. The Division started to advance some it's technology with magic in order to observe the Wizarding world in a better way, as well as use some magical methods, such as Veritaserum or Legilimency.

A few days after the Battle of Hogwarts, the muggle tactical force had finished it's training and Northfrost (Know appointed as the Head of Investigations & Security) led them after the Death Eaters who were on the run now.

"You're telling me way too much" Pansy stated.

"We'll make an unbreakable vow" Felicia said.

Pansy looked at her.

"Calm down, just for three days, which you will use to think over joining us" the witch continued.

They arrived at her flat.

Pansy made the unbreakable vow with Felicia and stated that for the next three days, she wouldn't mention the existence of Division M to anyone.

"We'll come this Sunday night for you answer" said Sheldon.

"If you choose not to join us, we'll obliviate you. You'd remember nothing about us or Division M" stated Felicia.

"If you say yes, a wizard will pick you up next Wednesday and you'll start your orientation" Sheldon continued.

"We'll hope you join us, someone young, intelligent and cunning like you would be a great addition to us. And you can build a career like Northfrost" Felicia said. "But it's gonna be your choice in the end"

The two said their goodbyes and left.

Pansy spend the following Friday and weekend thinking about it.

As a cunning Slytherin, she counted the pros and cons:

Pros:

-A job that payed the bills

-A potential career

-Respect

-A fresh start

Cons:

-Living outside Wizarding society (which she pretty much already did)

-Treason for breaking the Statue of Secrecy

In the end she decided to accept the offer, especially after some half-blood witch had thrown eggs from outside at the windows of her flat and shouted "Death Eater whore". She did not have much to leave behind: her mother had denounced her, and most of her friends all struggled with their own lives like she did, hadn't had time to meet or even write her in months.

"Glad you did choose to join us, Miss Parkinson" Sheldon stated, as he and Rivers arrived at her flat on Sunday night.

"One of our wizards, Jesper Numbers, will pick you up, Wednesday at eleven am" said Felicia. "Start of you orientation. You're contract and salary will obviously also be negotiated"

Pansy nodded as the two left again.

While Pansy still did not think much of muggles (despite the proof that this Division seemed ten times more effective than the Ministry of Magic), she was grateful for the opportunity and second chances this choice could bring…

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Originally I wanted to use Daphne Greengrass, but then I thought that a Pansy Parkinson-redemption would be more interesting, since it seemed that both Daphne and Astoria Greengrass seemed to become naturally better people after the war (based on Scorpius Malfoy).**

 **Comment your thoughts in either reviews or PM's and I'm open for ideas and suggestions to what to write in the future!**


	3. Corban Yaxley

**Sorry, for taking so long!**

 **Forrest of Dean, June 1999:**

Corban Yaxley stumbled through the woods, bleeding from the right shoulder.

 _Damn muggles_ , the Scottish man thought as he murmured a healing charm to his wound, but due to the pain and the stress of being hunted, it didn't do much to him. His bleeding wound also prevented him from performing an apparition.

The former Death Eater sat down and tried to use his robes' right sleeve as a bandage. He sighed in pain as he wasn't used to such _primitive_ methods of stopping a bleeding. He knew he didn't have likely long to live. The people chasing him weren't as soft as the aurors of the Ministry. They were bend on stopping Death Eaters and killing was not out of the question for them.

Over a year on the run, the older Scottish Death Eater thought.

 _While he was defeated by two members (George Weasley and Lee Jordan) of the Order of Phoenix in the Battle of Hogwarts, he managed to rise up and escape with Rabastan Lestrange._

 _The two men managed to outsmart Kingsley and his aurors many times, and stayed away from major population centres, magical or muggle. For a while the two almost thought they could live in hiding, moving from place to place._

 _Oh, where they so, so wrong…_

 _In January of 1999 the two former Death Eaters had been attacked while hiding in an abandoned farm house in Wales. It wasn't the Ministry, that he knew. The group that attacked him was led by two wizards, but the rest were… muggles._

 _Yaxles saw how Rabastan Lestrange was killed by the muggles' weapons, perforated full of holes and dying instantly, like a killing curse, expect with a lot more blood. Yaxley managed to run and fly away on a broom stick, but this group has been chasing him ever since._

"There he is!" came a male voice from somewhere.

Yaxley turned to his right side and saw two muggle soldiers approach him. The men wore camouflage uniforms, sealed with military body armour. They had helmets and their faces were hidden behind balaclavas and military goggles. Both men were both armed with Heckler & Koch G36K-assault riffles. Obviously, a pureblood wizard like Yaxley had no idea how these things were called, but he knew that the equipment the two had was effective. He remembered Rabastan's death… He would not be captured by these animals and their blood traitor-allies.

"Wand down, Death Eater" one of the two men said, pointing his riffle at the older Scottish man.

The other soldier took his radio from his belt.

"This is Doherty to Cornseed. We got him!" the soldier shouted into the device.

Yaxley took a deep breath and held onto his wand.

"Filthy muggels…" he muttered.

"Drop the fucking wand!" continued the first soldier, still pointing his riffle at the former Death Eater.

Yaxley just smiled at the man.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green flash of light emerged from his wand and hit the solider. The man fell on the ground, dead.

"Banks! No!" shouted Doherty, the soldier with the radio and raised his riffle. "You bastard!"

Yaxley just laughed, and raised his wand again.

"Sectumsempra!"

Doherty screamed in pain as felt his face and chest be slashed open and started to bleed, falling to the ground like his comrade.

Yaxley just continued to laugh at the misery of his enemy. He might die soon, but he would take as many of these people with him as he could.

"Expelliarmus!" came another male voice, and a red flash of light knocked the wand out of Yaxley's hand.

Yaxley and saw one wizard with four more muggle soldiers approach him.

"Damn you, Yaxley" said the wizard looking at the dead soldier and the other one bleeding out alive. "Stone, try to keep Doherty alive! Campbell, call a healer from HQ!"

"Yes, sir!" both soldiers complied and started to do their tasks.

Yaxley inspected the wizard and recognised him as Ernst Cornseed, an auror, whp had quit his job shortly after Aldrich Northfrost, another auror, did the same. Yaxley remembered both leading the attack on him and Rabastan.

"Blood traitor! Helping muggles kill your fellow wizards... one day they will kill us all!" muttered Yaxley at the other wizard. "I won't be locked up, just kill me here!"

"Don't worry" Cornseed replied. "Northfrost doesn't care how you get prevented anymore, as long as you don't roam freely. Intel won't really matter, since there are so few of you left"

"You don't have the guts to use an unforgivable on me" Yaxley spat back.

"Luckily I won't have to" Cornseed replied. "Jarvis, Macdonald, deal with this scum"

The two other soldiers complied and raised their weapons at the former Death Eater.

"No, not by that filth" Yaxley pleaded, seeing death by Muggles as the biggest shames there is. What would his former master think, where he still alive?

No one listened to the Death Eaters pleads and the two soldiers emptied their magazines on him. Corban Yaxley was dead.

"Sir, Doherty is dead" said Stone, standing over the body of his comrade.

"Fuck… Campbell, cancel the call" the auror replied and looked at the three bodies around them.

 **A few hours later, Division M Headquarters:**

Ernst Cornseed met his superior Aldrich Northfrost, Head of Investigations & Security, to report on his mission.

His team had brought all three bodies back to HQ, the two soldiers to be prepared for a burial, while Yaxley's corpse was sent to the Research Division.

"So, we lost two?" asked Northfrost.

"Yes, Reece Banks and Edward Doherty. Good men both" Cornseed replied.

"Yes, unfortunate, but remember Rowle's case? Not nearly as bad" stated Northfrost.

Cornseed remembered. Thorfinn Rowle, the first Death Eater they had gone after. Eleven muggle soldiers lost their lives in that encounter. Over the past year they had gotten better at dealing with dark wizards through.

"Not many of them left" continued Northfrost.

"That's true. What is our job after the last of his followers are caught?" asked Cornseed.

"Well, I guess the same as back in the Ministry. Just because the war is over, doesn't mean we don't have a job to do. The Director wants to expand training to combat magical non-humans. Vampires, Hags, Trolls … they are always thread the non-magical folk and the Ministry doesn't think we should go after these beings, since it's their "nature to be like that", despite often feeding on humans…"

Cornseed thought in discuss on how the Ministry softly handled Vampires, even the savage ones…

"So, we'll have enough to do" he asked.

"Yes, we enough to do" replied Northfrost.

 **Same time, Investigation office of Division M:**

Investigations Officer Gertjan Delporte drew a red cross on the image of Corban Yaxley and wrote under that he was killed while resisting arrest against Division M.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this!**

 **Started to see a more darker side on Division M in this one... Yaxley's body went into research.**

 **Comment your thoughts in either reviews or PM's and I'm open for ideas and suggestions to what to write in the future!**


	4. Finance

**Another chapter! Enjoy! C**

 _It was July of 1999 and Pansy Parkinson had worked at Division M's Financial Department for about four months now, though it felt more like four years already._

 _She adapted quickly into muggle-office world and had to confess that the non-magical people had some benefits over the magical kind._

 _For example, Pansy had started to prefer pencils over quills (so much easier to write!). The fact that no ink was needed saved so much time! Computers and E-Mail were also handy ways to communicate, over letters and owls (just a few buttons over a living bird that had to be taken care of!)._

 _With 18, she was the youngest in the department, and the only magical besides Marcel Centena, the deputy to the Department Head, Leighton Wright, a muggle man in his late 40's._

 _Pansy's father Cuthbert Parkinson had planned for his daughter to take over the Parkinson-estate, being the only child, which meant she already had a good head for numbers and financial assets. Because of this Division M thought it'd be a good idea to put her in the Financial Department. And so, Pansy was put to work._

 **Division M's Cafeteria:**

Pansy sat and ate her food. It was simply pasta and tomato sauce, nothing fancy, but it was free to all staff. The kitchen was staffed by real people too, not house elves like at Hogwarts or her old home.

Pansy had spent the past weeks thinking about the financials of Division M. The organization had no lack in funding, as they had benefactors from the muggle world as well as investments in several companies and rights to certain patents, which meant budgets and salaries were all solid, but that was the muggle side of the organization...

An example where the Research Departments of Division M. Muggle-based Departments like Chemical or Engineering had no trouble getting proper funding for their research, as their materials were acquired with muggle-money. The much smaller Magical Departments like Potions or Charms had much stricter budgets, and often the few wizards and witches of these departments had use their own gold or silver to buy resources from Diagon Alley.

"What are you thinking about, Pansy?" asked another young woman, who just sat opposite Pansy at the table.

"Oh, just numbers, Tess" replied Pansy,

"Tess" was actually named Theresa Wong, the British-raised muggle-daughter of a high-ranking official from the Chinese branch of Division M. Due to both women having backgrounds in powerful families and working for the Finance Department, they had quickly become friends. A year or two ago Pansy could not have imagined having a muggle-friend, but much had changed since Hogwarts.

"Well, that's all we think about, Pans" replied Theresa. "More specific, please"

"Well, I've been thinking about this organization. The muggle side of this organization has always proper funding, while the wizarding side lacks much" Pansy said.

"Well, we are funded mainly from the muggle world. The wizarding community does not even know we exist" Theresa replied. "I mean even you are payed with pounds instead of galleons"

That was true. A big shock for Pansy was that her salary was paper or electric money instead of gold or silver, which meant she had to buy her essentials like food and clothing from the non-magical world. Again, the wizards in research had to use their own dwindling gold-supplies to purchase things like potion-ingredients, and the fact that they couldn't get more gold or silver, meant that one day they couldn't go anymore to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. Gringotts Wizarding Bank could exchange muggle currency into wizarding currency, but only in small amounts and the Ministry would notice if there were regular exchanges made by wizards and witches that had no official employment in the magical world.

"I thought we should get a private contract with Gringotts" said Pansy.

"What?"

"My trust-fund account is managed by a goblin named Graggrot. After my mother disowned me, he was sort of the only decent person in my life. He's not my friend, but he's a hell of a banker and confidential as hell as well" explained Pansy. "He could start a secret account for Division M and help us acquire assets in the wizarding world. Invest in promising businesses, which would produce wizarding wealth for the organization, which could be used to fund more magical research and assets"

"That's quite an interesting idea, Pans. Have you taken this to Centena and Wright?" asked Theresa.

"Well, Centena doesn't really like me, haven't you noticed?" replied Pansy.

Theresa looked at her friend in a confused way.

"You're a muggle, but he's a wizard. His sister was killed by Antonin Dolohov, a Death Eater, and my father was one as well, so he doesn't see me in high regard" explained Pansy.

Pansy was a little discriminated by several of her magical colleagues. While Theresa had become a friend, someone like Centena had always given her a cold look. The auror Ernst Cornseed had called her once "Death Eater Princess" in passing, as have several others who worked in Investigation, Security or Tactical Response. This prevented her often to express herself to her superiors at Division M.

"Oh, right… I could back you up. My dad's a big deal, you know, and Wright is a big fan of him" Theresa said.

"Would you really do that?" asked Pansy.

"Pans, you're s friend and you're brilliant. You think I wouldn't back you up? How about we go over more details over the weekend and try to meet the boss on Monday?" Theresa proposed.

"Of course, Tess! Thank you so much!" Pansy replied, smiling.

 **Next Monday, Leighton Wright's office, Financial Department of Division M:**

Leighton Wright and Marcel Centana both sar opposite the two young women, who both sat as well.

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Wong, you wanted to propose something?" asked Wright.

"Yes, sir" replied Theresa said. "It's mainly Pansy's plan though, so she could explain it more, sir"

Centana looked at the young witch in a suspicious way, raising an eyebrow, but Wright seemed intrigued.

"Well, Miss Parkinson, shoot" the Department Head said.

"This organization is well-funded, but only from the muggle-side. That means the muggle-based Departments get better funding that Magical ones. Like Biology just acquired 50 new microscopes for research, while the potioneers struggle to get ingredients for the most simple of brews" Pansy explained.

"Well it's a sad reality, Miss Parkinson" Wirght stated. "We really have no organized allies in the magical world, since the Director and Global Command want to keep total secrecy"

"I know about that, but I thought we could make an exception with Gringotts Wizarding Bank" said Pansy.

"You want to go the Goblins? Are you crazy?" asked Centana.

"Confidentiality is important to Goblins. The one who runs my trust-fund and my family vault, Graggrot, is a good example. If we can talk to him and maybe the Director of the Bank, we could open a vault as well as invest in magical business in order to get revenue" Pansy stated.

"Become investors? That needs Gold! Gold the Division does not have!" said Centana.

"A very intriguing plan, but I have to agree with Centana, Miss Parkinson. Investing could mean thousands of galleons" Wright stated.

"I can give from my trust-fund!" Pansy said.

All in the room looked at her.

"I have several thousand galleons in my trust-fund. I could invest like four thousand. I already know several businesses, both aspiring and established, that can bring good revenue" Pansy continued. "This organization has already developed magical miracles, like the _Oculus Veritas_ -treatment, imagine if we could do more like that"

"Well, you seem eager about this, Miss Parkinson" Wright said. "I would give you a try, but I need to speak to the Director about this. You both are dismissed"

"Yes, sir" both women replied and left the office

 **That Wednesday Eve:**

Pansy was reading a book in her bed, when her telephone, which she had gotten after starting to work for Division M, started to ring.

Pansy picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"A visit to Gringotts Wizarding Bank has been granted. You will go there with Department Head Leighton Wright and Deputy Marcel Centana this Friday to create ties" said a male voice. "Good luck, Miss Parkinson"

The call ended and Pansy put the phone away. She did not recognise the voice, but guessed it could be the mysterious Director of the British Branch. It seemed only the higher-ranking officials of Division M knew who the Director was and from where he led the branch.

 **That Firday:**

Graggrot and the Director of Gringotts Wizarding Bank came along well with Leighton Wright, since the muggle man lacked any of the prejudice wizards usually had, so it was no wonder that a deal came along. It surprised Pansy as well, but it seemed Wright's good head in finances and numbers as well respectful demeanour impressed to goblins enough to ignore his non-magical heritage. Marcel Centana remained silent the entire time, as Wright and Pansy did most of the talking.

Pansy gave the four thousand galleons she promised and the bank invested in several businesses in Diagon Alley. The war still had effects on trade, so many merchants gladly took investments of gold in return for a slice of the profits.

In the following months, Division M started to get regular funding in wizarding currency, which helped the Magical Departments a lot. The organization started to stack up things like Polyjuice Potion or Veritaserum. The wizards of Division M could also start to work on more experimental magic. Some wanted to cooperate with muggle Engineering, in order to create a chip that could make muggle-devices that would work in magical areas, while others wanted to create bullets & grenades that could kill Giants and Acromantulas.

While the Magical Departments were not nearly as well-funded as their muggle-counterparts, it was an improvement and a start.

The Director himself put Pansy Parkinson on his watch-list of aspiring talent. With only four months of in Division M she had already achieved quite something. Who knows what the future could hold with great minds like her?

 **I hoped you enjoyed this!**

 **I have no idea in finances or banking, so please don't be angry if I got something wrong here.**

 **We also heard more of this "Director"-character.**

 **Comment your thoughts in either reviews or PM's and I'm open for ideas and suggestions to what to write in the future!**


	5. New Year's Eve

**Saw Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald today! Had a good time and recommend it for any Harry Potter-lovers!**

 **Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry for being gone for a while!**

 **Now, let's start!**

 **December 31** **st** **1999, Headquarters of the British Branch of Division M:**

The cafeteria was redecorated for celebrating the passing year/century/millennia and what Division M had achieved in this time. The idea came from the office of the Director itself.

Employees of all departments were eating, drinking and enjoying themselves: office worker, accountants, scientists, researchers, alchemists, aurors, soldiers, even members of the administration and the Department heads were having a good time.

Pansy Parkinson was chatting with her friend/co-worker Theresa Wong, as well as Felicia Rivers and Frederick Sheldon, the two agents who had recruited the young pure-blood witch.

"I heard a rumour that the Director himself would hold a speech to thank us all" Theresa said.

"Who said that the Director was a "he"? It could be a "she" as well" stated Felicia. Despite her being the first witch employed by the British branch of Division M, she never met the Director, only one of his deputies, Jack Hallewell.

"I doubt that" commented Sheldon.

"Which one? The speech or the gender of the Director?" asked Pansy.

"The speech. Global Command wants to keep the identity of each National Director a secret" explained Sheldon. "I doubt that they'd make an exception for New Year's Eve"

"Better then rise through the ranks" joked Theresa. "Though I bet Pansy will be the first one to know"

Everyone laughed, until a male voice over a microphone boomed over the room.

"Attention please!" shouted Owen Winterbourne, a wizard working for the Investigation office.

Everyone went silent and looked at him.

"Ladies, gentlemen, Deputy Director Jack Hallewell wants to give a word for everyone!" Winterbourne said, and an older man joined. Winterbourne gave him the microphone and joined the other employees who formed a crowd around Deputy Hallewell.

"This past year has been a very good one to finish this century… not just this century, but millennia" Hallewell started. "Since 1981 we've been learning so much about the world and have been able to achieve things no one could have believed. And that's all thanks to you, magical or muggle!"

Everyone in the crowd was silent.

"The Director of course could not reveal his identity, but I can state on the behalf of him (Felicia looked disappointed, while Theresa snickered) and Global Command, that they are all proud of you. On their request I have been instructed to summon each Department Head and thank them and their respective department for their achievements"

The crowd continued to be silent.

"We should start with the brave men and women Investigations & Security! Aldrich Northfrost, Head of these heroes, come forth!"

Auror Northfrost stepped forward and grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you, Deputy Director, thank you. I want to thank all my employees, whether they guard our corridors, gather clues or chase dark wizards and creatures in the field, all of you are among the bravest souls I have ever worked. Special thanks to my three lieutenants: Finley Roberts, Captain of Internal Security, Rory Emsworth, Leading Agent of Investigations, and Auror Ernst Cornseed, Commander of the Tactical Teams"

Everyone clapped at three shout-outs.

"I also want to remember the 27 Tactical Officers we lost their lives in the past two years while hunting the Death Eaters. Here are their names" the Auror said and waved his wand. 27 names appeared in golden letters. They were the following:

 _Quentin West_

 _Kiefer Schuman_

 _Niles Haines_

 _Maynard Barrow_

 _Glenn Hudson_

 _Peyton Taylor_

 _Blake Harlow_

 _Grant Lindquist_

 _Travis Brown_

 _Dyson O'Hare_

 _Fulton McCusker_

 _Cameron Schaeffer_

 _Stephen Foster_

 _Logan Harris_

 _Bryce Larson_

 _Anthony Paul_

 _Tobias Scarboro_

 _Cory Benson_

 _John Yorke_

 _Lamont Becker_

 _Porter Lloyd_

 _Cole Allerton_

 _Reese Banks_

 _Edward Doherty_

 _Parker Copeland_

 _Mike Bradley_

Everyone went quiet for a moment, and Aldrich Northfrost left the stage.

Deputy Director Hallewell continued and every Department Head was summoned, who in turn thanked his/her staff.

Eventually it was Leighton Wright's turn, Head of Finance, and Pansy Parkinson's boss.

"I want to thank all the fantastic accountants and investors who oversee the financial logistics of this organization! I want to thank my deputy Marcel Centena, without whom I'd be lost half the time, and a special shout out to miss Pansy Parkinson!"

Pansy faces turned red, and every attendant of the party had turned their head at her. Marcel Centena had a sour look on his face.

"Thanks to this young and brilliant witch we are now cooperating with Gringotts Wizarding Bank and have started to gather wizarding wealth, which means our research into the magical can dive in much further! I except big things from you in the future, Pansy!"

"So does the Director!" continued Hallewell happily.

Most in the room clapped, save for some of the wizards and witches, such as Marcel Centena or Ernst Cornseed.

Many people went over to Pansy and congratulated her over what she had achieved. Some wizards and witches were also among these people. For example, Monroe Rutledge, a wizard alchemist, was very grateful for not having to use his own dwindling gold supply,

Pansy was gladly taking in all the compliments, though she grew bored from them over time, and went to get another drink. She had lost touch with Theresa, Felicia and Sheldon.

While enjoying some elf-made wine some wizard had brought to the party, Pansy was approached by a young man, presumably in his early 20's.

"Hi, I'm Maurice Wilkerson, from Investigations. And a muggle" the man said, clearly looking nervous.

"Oh, hi Maurice, I think I've seen you go down the halls a few times. I'm Pansy Parkinson" Pansy replied.

"Well, I think everyone knows who you are after that announcement" Maurice said, seemingly in a flirting manner.

"Thank you, but I've had enough compliments for one night" Pansy said.

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you come outside. We're not allowed to shoot fireworks or anything, but the night sky is quite clear and I wanted to started a new millennia by watching the stars. Was interested if you wanted to come with me"

"Well, sounds interesting, but are we allowed to just leave the base and wander outside?" asked Pansy.

"Well, as an Investigations Officer under Northfrost and Emsworth, I know of routes in and out of this compound. We just need to wear something warm while being out there"

"Okay, Maurice, let's grab our coats and go!" Pansy replied smiling and the two left the party silently.

 **Outside the Division M** **Headquarters:**

The Headquarters were deep underground, and away from any major city, town or village. The only ways in and out were tunnels for cars, as well a few emergency exists for personnel, one of which Pansy and Maurice used to get out.

The area around/above the Headquarters was a wide meadow, surrounded by a large forest and the secret road which cars and other vehicles used to enter the tunnels. Like the van that brought Pansy earlier that year.

Due to the lack of light pollution in a city like London, the night-sky was filled with star.

"Only 15 minutes to go" said Maurice. "And then the start of a new millennia, maybe even a new era"

"Who knows these days" Pansy laughed. "A year or two ago my world was so different and so were the plans for my future"

"Well do plan to make any promises for this new year?" asked Maurice.

"Well, I plan to continue working hard and looked what life has to offer" Pansy said.

"Same here" Maurice replied.

Neither of the two had seemed to notice that by the time the clock turned to midnight, they were holding hands…

 **I hoped you enjoyed this!**

 **So, it seems that Pansy Parkinson is kinda the main character of this fic! Seems like something's brewing between her and Mr. Wilkerson!**

 **Trust me, I did not plan this it just kinda happened, lol**

 **Comment your thoughts in either reviews or PM's and I'm open for ideas and suggestions to what to write in the future!**


	6. The Fulgur-circuit

**T** **he** **Fulgur** **-circui** **t**

 **2001, Division M, the United States of America:**

Five high-ranking officials from several branches of Division M were sitting in a magical test chamber watching two technicians preparing a computer and some other electronics.

The five officials consisted of three No-Maj(e)s (named Rodney Wilkerson, Elaine Bowling and Brent Gaines), one wizard (named Ulysse Lesueur) and one witch (named Geraldine Conrad).

"Anytime, gentlemen" stated Gaines

The two technicians, Matsumoto Yuu (from Japan) and Josef Sørensen (from Denmark), turned to the spectators.

"Of course, sir" stated Yuu. "Got a bit carried away"

"So, what is it that you wanted to present today, gentlemen?" asked Lesueur.

"Well, as you know, our tactical teams cannot go after hostiles in the magical world, because things like walkie-talkies and flashlights go haywire in areas where there is so much magic. So, we've decided develop something that might turn the tide in our favour" said Sørensen.

"You better have, with the millions you've burned in the past three years" stated Wilkerson.

"Yes, sir. We have" Yuu replied and pulled something small from his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Bowling.

"A circuit" Yuu replied. "A circuit which, as Josef just said, will turn the tide in our favour"

"Doesn't look very convincing, I've seen more impressive No-Maj machines" said Conrad.

"Miss Conrad, this circuit might be the first big invention this century" Yuu continued. "Please let us explain this"

"The circuit is refined by the finest computer engineers and with the help of a couple Curse-Breakers, we managed to make them work in a magical environment" Sørensen explained the five officials.

"This testing chamber has been heavily enchanted" Yuu said. "The air here should be as full as the MACUSA-Headquarters in New York, so if this chip works here, it should work almost anywhere"

"Then show us, gentlemen, please" asked Wilkerson.

"Yes, sir" replied Sørensen, took the circuit from Yuu's hand and put it into the computer that in the testing chamber.

Sørensen then turned to the computer's keyboard and tried to turn it on. A few seconds went by and all seven in the testing chamber were silent.

Then the screen light up and the emblem of Division M came, after which text appeared in which demanded the users security clearance.

"Well, congratulations, men" Wilkerson stated. "This seems to be a promising invention"

"This can be used in so many ways" Bowling commented. "Walkie-Talkies, Radar, Night-Vision Goggles... any electronic device!"

"Are you all sure?" asked Conrad.

All turned on the witch.

"This piece of machinery would allow the No-Maj(e)s to detect us" she continued. "No offense to the majority in this room, but in the wrong hands…"

"Yes, there is that danger, but like _Oculus Veritas_ -treatment, this invention remains only in the hands of Division M" said Wilkerson.

Everyone else in the room seemed to agree.

"You got a name for this thing?" asked Wilkerson the two technicians.

"We thought about calling this the _Fulgur_ -circuit" stated Yuu.

"As in _Lighting_ in Latin?" asked Lesueur.

"Yeah, since like a lighting this little circuit strikes and changes things in our favour" Sørensen explained.

"I think Global Command will exited about this" stated Gaines.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this!**

 **Also I hope you had a happy Christmas! Sorry for taking so long again! And sorry for being such a short chapter!**

 **Rodney Wilkerson is also meant to be the father of Maurice Wilkerson, the** **Investigations who met Pansy last chapter! Also another mention of "Global Command".**

 **Comment your thoughts in either reviews or PM's and I'm open for ideas and suggestions to what to write in the future!**


End file.
